Flora the Dragon Slayer
by eparise
Summary: When the Winx fairy magic is taken they learn that Flora have another power nature dragon magic and that she lived most of her life in the kingdom of Fiore. Now it up to the winx and Natsu team to help the winx get their magic back, but along the way they will be stop by many tests and battles.
1. Chapter 1

**My story will be happening for the winx after season 4 and before season 5. For Fairy Tail I'm going to make so that there was no 7 year gap and still have the big guild hall, but Lyon is in Love with Juvia and Bisca and Alzack have Asuke . This story will start with the winx in Magix. I hope you like it and there will be few povs and Nabu will never die in my stories.**

The Winx and their boyfriends were all in a café in Magix talking about what they will do for a group summer trip, they picked a sunny beach house on Stella's home plant, Solaria. "Flora what do you mean you can't stay all summer." Stella somewhat yell, but it was not loud enough to get them kick out, luckily Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, calmed her down.

"Sorry guys, I told some friends I come by a stay with them for half of the summer and I can't just turn my back on them. I will be with all of you for the first half just not the rest of summer." Flora said looking down at her hands in her lap. Helia, Flora boyfriend, took his hand, took hers, and then kissed her head.

Flora then looked up to Helia's midnight eyes with her jade eyes. "Flora you don't have to feel bad. I mean if you have plans you have plans." Helia said as Flora smiled and then kissed him.

"No PDA" Riven said as everyone laugh a bit. "So Flo what are these plans." Musa, Riven's girlfriend, moved closer to him and rolled her eyes because it mostly them who do the PDA.

Everybody looked at Flora waiting for a answer. "Um well we are going to do a few trip around so it like a road trip to new places. It going to be fun as long one of my friends don't go barfing this time on a count of his motion sickness." Flora said and the boys, beside Helia laugh when they heard about Flora's motion sickness friend.

Helia put his arm around Flora and then asked, "So what is this guy like." That had all the girls laughing.

"Wow who knew Helia was the jealous type." Aisha said though her laughing. Her boyfriend, Nabu a wizard, Put his arm around laughed at her joke.

"Yea Helia do you want Flora it go with her plans now." Sky said, Helia then put his head on the table wishing he said nothing and Flora giggle at that. Bloom, Sky's girlfriend, then hit him in the arm, but still giggling a bit.

"Ok let all stop making Helia feel dumb for saying something like that when we are all here." Bloom said now noticing she shouldn't have said anything.

"Alright everyone I think Helia suffered a enough with this." Timmy said, trying to stop this since Helia is his best friend in the group of boys. Tecna, Timmy's girlfriend, kiss his cheek when he said that.

When Helia took his head off the table Flora kissed his cheek and said, "He's like my older brother and the only one I love is right here." Looking right in Helia eyes.

"Sorry I did get a little jealous and l love you too." Helia said. He and Flora were about to kiss when there was a bang outside and some yelling. Everyone ran outside it see the Trix and a small group of monsters.

"Well, well, well took you pixies long enough I getting broad." Icy said. Icy is the leader of the Trixs, a three group of witches. Her power is ice.

"Yea how long were you going to make us wait to kill you." Darcy said. Darcy is in the middle of the age group. Her power is darkness.

"We even have a new spell just for you six little pixies." Stormy said. Stormy is the youngest of the group. Her power is storms

Stella started to get mad. "We are Fairies not pixies, but I guess you three are to dumb to remember." She called out to the Trix, making them mad.

"WINX BELIEVIX" The girls then got ready to fight the Trix and the boys pulled out their weapons to help the girls with the monsters.

"AUTUMN WIND!" Flora called out and shooting a green energy beam at Stormy, but it did a small damage to her.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" Aisha called out and sending a sphere of Morphix to Stormy, which sent her to the ground for now.

On the other side Musa and Tecna are Fighting Darcy. "TECHNO BLAST!" Tecna yells and fires a neon green and teal burst of techno energy at Darcy, but misses and gave Darcy time to attack.

"SHADOW RAY!" Darcy screams, send beams of darkness at Tecna, and sends Tecna to the ground. "I'm not as weak as I was in the past." Seeing how Darcy was looking at Tecna, Musa took the time to attack.

"HARMONIC ATTACK!" Musa yells, sending a magenta ray that goes toward Darcy and sends her near Stormy. Musa flew down to Tecna then Flora and Aisha came by to help, but they I could tell that they were weaker then a normal battle with the Trixs.

Last, but not least Bloom and Stella was in a battle with Icy. "ICE ATTACK!" Icy yelled, sending a crystal disk and throws it at Stella before she could build up any sun energy for her attack and sends her to the other winx. "It just you and me now Bloom."

"FIRE ARROW!" Bloom called out, sending a stream of fire energy at Icy, but it didn't do much. After a heated battle between the two, Icy somehow got Bloom out of the sky to her friends. The boys finally beat all the monster and they ran to their girlfriend.

"Now Sisters." Icy said as they started to hold hands and say some spell. The Winx all started to glow, after it was done the winx were now in their regular outfits. "Your fairy magic is now ours and soon the world will be ours too." The Trix all started to laugh at the winx.

"_I can't let them go I have to do something I never thought I was going to do this in front of all my friends."_ Flora thought as she get out of Helia hand and ran close to the Trix. They laugh even harder at that. "You many have took my fairy magic, but that not all I have." Flora called out, she put her hand in front of her mouth like a trumpet. "NATURE DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!" A pink and green beam came out of Flora's mouth like a dragon's fire, it hit the Trix hard so they flew off.

"Flora what was that?" she hear Helia ask behind her, Flora turned around seeing all of her friends just looking at her.

"It called Dragon Slayer Magic and I will tell you more later, but right now we have to get to Ms. F." Flora said walking the way to Alfea and with the other right behind her.

**Much time later**

The winx and boy sat in Ms. Faragonda office as Flora tell her everything. "So the Trix have more power and Flora you shown everyone here your other magical power." Ms. F said and Flora nodded.

"Can we learn what Flora did back there now." Riven said and getting a hit in the arm by Musa. Flora looked over to Ms. F and she nodded knowing what it meant.

"It all happen when I was old enough to walk and talk, my mom and dad was doing a friendly battle to show what magic was all about, but as their magic beams fought for the winner there was a black beam that hit the middle of it and all the magic hit me sending me away from my family, Linphea, and well all the Magix realms." Flora said as she tried to hold the tears in. " I woke up in a world I thought was in Magix, but I was wrong. As I tried to find a person, I found a Dragon named Algoma, meaning valley of flowers. She told me that I was in the kingdom of Fiore and that she never heard of Linphea. I thought I was going to be alone forever, but Algoma took me in and help me read and write then I learned a magic call Nature Dragon Slayer Magic. I was so happy I had a new family, after seven years she left me and I was alone again." Flora let many tears fall out this time, but Helia moved closer to her and kissed her cheek which made her smile. "After days of walking I found a town call Magnolia, as I walked around I heard of a guild called Fairy Tail and that there was a little dragon there so I started running and found the place. I opened the door and I saw so many wizards, I walked up to a man who was smoking a pipe, asked him where the master was, and follow the way he told me. I open a door with the words master on it and saw a little old man named Makarov, I told him that I would like to be a member, he stamp the sign of Fairy Tail on me and they even had a party for me." Flora showed everyone the sign on her leg by taking her boot of a bit. "I got to meet many new people like a few girls named Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna then a boy Elfman who is Mira little brother, but Lisanna older brother and many more. That was when two boys my age came running in fighting each other, but Erza then stop them. She then told me their names were Gray and Natsu, Finally after the party died down, I asked Erza and Cana about the little dragon at first they didn't get it, but then they told me that Natsu was a dragon slayer. After that I ran over to Natsu who was talking to Makarov and a lot of other people, It was hard to get anyone to see me so I used a small amount of my roar, everyone looked at me, I was so sacred that I did something, but everyone cheered for me saying it was so cool that I was a dragon slayer and then Natsu came up to me asking for a battle so I gave it to him. That pretty much sums it up." Flora place her on Helia shoulder glad to not to talk any more.

"Wait how are did you come to Alfea?" Brandon asks, but Flora then pointed to Ms. F and keeping her eyes and mouth close.

"I knew Makarov when I was a kid so when he called me, around the first year you girls came, and told me that he thinks that there a fairy in his Guild I left and got to meet Flora and she showed me magic that was not for a dragon slayer. I told her there was a school for girls like her and she came on her own free will." Ms. F said. "Then I found her family on Linphea and so Flora join Alfea of course she was very surprise to see a dragon because no one knows where all the dragons went in Fiore." Ms. F then pulled out a book and showed the everyone Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, and there was a lot of kids and two cats in fount of Fairy Tail. This is where I want all of you to go because I know there is something that might help you get your magic back." Everyone, looked a each other then nodded. "I will tell Saladin the boy are coming and then call Makarov you are all coming. Now go and get ready then Flora want you to take everyone there and you will not need to tell me when you leave." Flora nodded and everyone started to leave.

**Much time later... AGAIN**

Everyone was outside of Alfea waiting for Flora to open the portal. "Ok, everyone now I want to tell you that some wizards never seen a fairy because boys and girls are wizards in this world so be careful of what you say the only ones who know about fairies is Fairy tail." Flora said as everyone nodded, she then open the portal and they all step in and it close.


	2. Chapter 2

The winx and boys stepped out of the portal to see a huge city and a giant building at the end of it. "Welcome to Magnolia and that building over there is Fairy Tail. I can't wait for you guys to meet everyone." Flora taking Helia's hand and leading them down the hill they were on.

"Hey Flo is this where you were going for half of the summer." Brandon asked as they walk down the road, Flora just nodded and start to say hi to a lot of the town folk. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Flora said and open the big doors, but was then slam by a thrown chair. Helia was about to help her, but she stood up by herself. When they looked around they saw that there was a lot of fighting "Man I was hoping they were have hold off the fighting."

"Natsu you flame brain you hit someone with that chair." A boy with black and was in a fight with a boy with pink hair.

"Well it must be someone weak if a chair can hurt them hahaha." Natsu said as he laughed. Flora and the others heard what Natsu said about Flora so Helia was about to go over there, but Flora stopped him and started to walk over to Natsu then she took by the shoulder and toss him to the other side of the room. The winx eyes widen at that and all the Fairy Tail's wizards looked at Flora then yelled in joy and when the boy with black hair was about to hug her, but Flora kicked him across the room.

"Sorry Gray I don't hug boys in just their boxers and It might give a my boyfriend the wrong idea." Flora said, smiling then ran over to her friends. "Everyone these girls are the winx and ours boyfriend, this is Bloom, her boyfriend Sky, this it Stella, her boyfriend Brandon, Musa, her boyfriend Riven, Tecna, her boyfriend Timmy, Aisha, her boyfriend Nabu, and now my boyfriend Helia. And before anyone of you boys say something, if you hurt him I will kill you." Flora said which made many boys took a step back."Now where is Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Petal." Just then Flora felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Natsu and Gray. "Oh hey Natsu, Gary how are you two."

"HOW CAN YOU KICK/TOSS ME AND AT LIKE YOU DID NOTHING." Gary and Natsu yelled at the same time.

"Well Natsu you were being mean and Gray you try to hug me only in boxers so way not." Flora said, taking Helia's hand and started to walk away with the others following. "Come on maybe the others are at the pool in the back." Natsu and Gray just stood there watching Flora and her friends walk out side before running after her. As Flora open the big door, everyone saw a big pool with a red head, a blonde, a blue hair little girl, a blue cat, a white cat, and a pink cat with a green flower around her eye. "WHATS UP EVERYONE!" All the girls and cats looked up then jump on Flora. Flora then said all the Winx names again. "Winx this is Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and my best friend ever, Petal."

"Well then seeing how master might throw a party for you Flora i think i better change. REQUIP!" Erza said then she started to glow and her yellow bikini was now armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. "I always feel better in armor and now come here Flora." Erza then took Flora's head and placed it hard on her armor. Everyone then saw a few tears go down Flora's face. "Yes, I have tears too, but let not be sad for we are together again, my friend."

"I think she crying because you bang her head on metal." Lucy said. "But Erza have the right idea, come on Wendy let go to the locker room and change." Her and Wendy then walked away.

"Aye." Happy said then walked over to the winx. "So your Flora's fairies and heroes friends, it nice to finally me you all, but mostly Helia because Flora goes on and on about how you have perfect eyes, hair smile and write in her diary how she love you." After Flora got Erza to let go, She ran over to Happy and cover his mouth.

"I have no idea how you found my diary, but spill my secrets again and I well shave you." Flora said and next thing the winx knew Happy grew wings and flew into Fairy Tail. Flora looked over to Heila with her face red as a rose then turned away. Helia walked over to her and put her arms around her waist.

"Flora I think it sweet you talk about me and full your diary with me." Helia said and took Flora's chin and kissed her lips. When they broke the kiss they saw Happy next to the winx.

"Their so in love." Happy said then flew right before Flora started to run after him, forgetting about her friends.

"Hey, were back what did we miss." They heard Wendy said and her and Lucy ran over to them.

"Well Happy was being his tomcat self again and Flora might kill because of it." Carla said.

"Can someone tell me what going?" Musa asked seeing how she never seen this side of Flora. "Flora never act like this in Magix so why now."

The pink cat then walked over to them. "I can answer that. You see Flora can be as shy as shy can be, but seeing how Fairy Tail is like one big family she feels like she can be anyone she want to be, she is best friend since i was just an egg flowing done a river somehow." Petals said then grew wings and flew on top of Helia's head. "I'm really happy Flora found someone she loves and loves her back. Now let go inside because i think a party might be happening." And with that said everyone ran in to see a big party and Flora in the middle of it all before she grad Helia's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

**A hour later**

After the party most people left, but Flora, the Winx, the boys, team Natsu, a girl name Juvia, the cats, And the master. "Ok, i think it might be better to talk about all that happen in the morning when everyone is not so sleepy and it will that me awhile to find the right book." Makarov said that before leaving.

"What now?" Gray asked as he went over to get him self a drink. "I mean where is everyone going to sleep i mean Fairy hill is a place where Erza will really throw go out of if your a boy."

"Well my room is small, but i might be able to fit one of two girls." Flora said while resting her head on Helia's shoulder and trying to keep her eyes open. "But that about it so maybe we could all have a sleep over at Erza's since you have like 5 rooms."

"I don't mind, i really want to learn more about you when your at Alfea." Erza said as she ate her strawberry shortcake.

"But for you guys, maybe you can sleep over a Natsu's or Gray's if you guys are ok with that." Flora said giving the puppies dog eyes to Natsu and Gray, it took awhile, but they gave in so everyone will be sleeping Natsu's even Gray which made Flora worried they are going to tell her boyfriend anything about her or maybe they well plan to spy on the girls at the sleepover. "Ok come on girls let go to Erza's and Juvia you have to come too." Flora took Juvia hand, but Juvia looked shocked.

"Yo... you want me to co...come." Juvia said, Flora nodded and all the girls walked out.

"Well let get to my house then spy on the girls." Natsu said as they walked to Natsu's house.

**Somewhere dark and cold**

"We need help to fight off that new magic Flower girl did and i hear they went to a place where boys and girls are wizards so why not get a wizard to fight a other wizard." Icy said as her, Stormy and Darcy walk deeper and deeper into the Omega Dimension.

"I hate here, there's nothing fun to mess around with." Stormy said as she got colder and colder. "I know we never seen magic like that and i get it if we might need some help, but still don't the boy always turn on us and the Winx beat these guys like last summer or something."

"Will you just shut up and walk, we need to find these black circle men and get them to help us." Darcy said, hushing Stormy. "Look." Darcy pointed to three men frozen.

"Sisters we found them and soon we well beat the winx." Icy said as her hands started to glow blue and the ice started to crack and then the three fell to their knees. "How would you like to help us kill the winx?" The there men look up to see the Trix and smiled.

"We well do anything just to kill the winx so why not get a little." Ogron said as he and the other stood up. "But why would the Trix ask for help i heard when we try to got Roxy that main villain always came to you and ask you for help to take down the winx."

"We did steal the winx fairy magic, but that flower child Flora have some new magic and the winx plus their boy toys went to a place where girls can wizards like boys." Darcy said as a ball came in to her hand and she showed to wizards the magic spell Flora did.

"I never even seen that spell before so i see why you there came here." Ogron said looking at the spell then he looked at his brothers who nodded. "Ok we will help you." Anagan then walk in to picture.

"Of course i will help, but i want to be the one who knock Flora to the ground." Anagan said and Trix nodded.

"Why do you want to fight Flora?" Gantlos asked as he walk over to everyone.

"I don't know, I just want to take her down because she messed with me before so i want to teach her that nobody should mess me." Anagan said, hiding the real reason to fight Flora. _Can't let them know i find Flora hot or i will never hear the end of it._ Anagan thought.

"If your done with your little chat we have business to talk about." Darcy said, shutting up the two boys.

"And why should we listen to you?" Gantlos asked Darcy.

"Because i can do this." She said as her hands glowed black and she started to say a spell then the wizards saw a black cloudy figure and when then they saw Duman on his back. "It going to take awhile, but he will come to." After the shock the wizards and the Trix talked about how they will beat the winx and the specialists.

**I know some people wanted a better fight seen in the bar of Fairy Tail, but i'm trying to update all my stories before next week so i don't have time to make the fight better. And i'm going to make the girls play truth or dare so send me some dares and truths and who ask who for each one and nothing dirty.**


	3. An

Hi viewers of my story Flora the Dragon Slayer I will try to update it soon but i can't till i get any truths or dares because i have like 3 or 4 in my mind but that not enough for the story so please send some in for the girls. Oh and remember this story have to stay clean so nothing dirty.

Please and thank from,

Eparise


	4. Chapter 3

**Seeing how no one sent any truths or dares in (I thank the people who did, but I needed more). I'm just going to skip it so if you were looking for it I'm sorry that it won't be up. This is the main reason I took forever. Also I been having mega writer's block SORRY!**

The girls were in Erza's rooms dancing to music and they were unknowing of the boys outside of the window. "This is wrong, the girls have a right to be by themselves. Helia said as he was about to leave but Riven and Brandon grab him.

"Come on dude don't you want to know what Flora's life is like in this world?" Riven said, all they had to do is ask Natsu or Gray and Helia knew this, but he also knew he can't win so he just kept his mouth close.

"Look they're all sitting in a circle." Natsu said and all the boys carefully look in the big windows and then listen to what the girls were saying.

"Ok here's the game we spin the bottle like in truth or dare but here the thing flora is the only one who spins it and who ever it lands on it can ask Flora anything they want." Erza said putting the bottle in fount of Flora and all the girls nodded. "Ok Flora spin it." Flora did as told and it landed on Lucy.

"Ok Flora how did you and Helia meet? You always keep us in the dark." Lucy said and moving in closer to the blushing dragon slayer.

"Well it was at the grand opening of the rebuilt Red Fountain, the boys school, Brandon told he was nobody, but Timmy then said he was the headmaster's grandson, a pacifist, and dropped out for a art school. I told them that I went to meet him. And that pretty much it.

"You told the girls I was a nobody." Helia said to Brandon who moved away. They all watch Flora spin the bottle and this time it on Musa.

"I over heard at the party that all dragon slayers got sick on any rides, but I seen you on a lot of rides like The Owl?" Musa asked Flora.

"Well Since I'm half fairy, I never really got sick and I was shocked for a while too." Flora told everyone.

"Lucky." Said Natsu who had a dull face. Flora then spun the bottle and it landed on Juvia.

"Where did you and Helia have your first kiss?" Juvia asked with her face all pink.

"Well I told you all about Lord Darkar, so it was before we went in his place and Helia and I were talking, he told me I shouldn't worry and that we have a future together, then he took my cheeks in both of his hands and pulled me in to a kiss." Flora said with a dreamy look on face and the girls just "aww"

Back outside with the boys Natsu just slap Helia's head with out look away from the window. "Dude." Helia said, but then he covers his mouth hoping no one heard him. Flora stood up, which made the boys worried, "Hey girls I'm going to see if Levy back from her mission." Flora told everyone then walked out the room and leaving her friends to talk to each other.

Back with the boys they weren't worried that Flora heard them, but they decide to leave just in case there was another time the girls would hear them. After they got out of the tree they saw a figure walking towards them in the darkness. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled, shooting flames at the figure, they hit the person, but they just stood up from the attack.

"With nature on the right hand..." The figure yelled and a green light with vines wrapped around the person right hand.

"Wait a minute." Gray and Natsu said together, knowing the only person who does that kind of magic. It took the other guys a few seconds to tell what was going on. Flora!

"With nature on the left hand..."" Flora yelled and the same thing happened to her left hand. "When you combine the flames of nature together..." She then slammed her hands together. Natsu and Gary then hugged each other in fear. "Nature Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" A ball of Flora's power formed in her hand and she then tossed it at Natsu and Gray. It hit the two boys hard and sent them flying. The other girls soon came running out to see the guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musa asked in a somewhat mad tone and all the girls faces were mad, well Juvia was happy to see Gray. All the guys looked away as they were being scolded by their girlfriends. While Erza took care of Natsu and Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Petal, and Carla just stood there, mad.

Helia was the first to speak, "We're sorry we shouldn't have done it. You girls have a right to be alone and we had no right to spy." Even though He was talking to all of the girls, he was only looking at Flora. It took a few minutes, but with what Helia said and the Winx's love for their boyfriends, they forgave them, but it was harder to stop Erza from killing Natsu and Gray.

"Well now that's all over, you boys should go back to Natsu's house." Lucy said, the boys nodded and started to walk away, but when they turned the corner Helia walked back over Flora.

"Flora I need to talk to you alone I have something important to tell you. Can we go somewhere?" Helia asked her, Flora nodded, told the girls they could go back inside, and showed Helia the way to the beach. Flora sat on the rock and patted the side next to her, but he just stood. "Flora I feel like I don't know anything about you, I mean you kept this big of a secret from me and then we're off again to a whole new mission in a new world and I don't think I can do this any more Flora so I think we should break up." Flora sat there looking at the ground with her hands behind her back. "Flora will you say something." Helia started walking towards her.

"Helia, stop." Flora said not looking up from the ground, Helia also stopped as Flora told him. "There is a problem with us breaking up and you know what it is." Helia just looked confuse about what Flora was talking about. A smirk appeared on Flora's face. "Nature Dragon Roar!" The attack hit Helia and sent him flying to the water, but he stood back up. "Duman cut the act! Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos come out from behind the trees." All three of the came out and they all were smirking.

"So the Flower figure it out tell me are you wondering how we're back and how Duman is here." Ogron ask Flora, but Flora shook her head no which surprised the wizards a bit. "Alright at least tell me why not and how you knew we were here before we kill you."

"Well one: you should know I was raised by dragon for seven years so I have great sense of smell. Two: I know Helia's smell anywhere and I love him with all my heart so when I knew it wasn't him I played along to find out who it was. Three: when I got your three scents I knew the fake Helia must be Duman, but I didn't know how he was here till he deform back to himself which brings me to four: it small, but I can smell the Trix. At first I thought they were here, but the smell is to small so I knew they can't be here. Five: The small Trix smell is from you four meaning you been around them. And lastly six: you four are now working with the Trix." Flora said all of this with a proud face and a proud voice. "Did I cover it all?" The wizards just stood there, shocked at what Flora just said and they didn't know what to do or say to her.

"Out smarted by a fairy with no magic." Ogron said this with anger in voice, he wasn't happy and he was going to attack her till Anagan stopped him. "Why are you stopping me!"

"She never moved her hands from behind her." Anagan said. This made all the wizards looked to see he was right, Flora never moved her hands from behind her.

"Very good Anagan at least there is one smart person in the group." Flora said as she showed what was in her hands which was a small green looking ball. "This is call a Communication Lacrima. This allows one to have a conversation with other people who holds the same type of Lacrima as this one and guess who's holding the same one." With this said, Anagan came running at Flora with anger in his eyes because he hated being tricked by her, but since she didn't have time to move, she closed her eyes and waited. His fist was about to hit her in the face when his fist hit some type of glass, when Flora opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a type of wooden box with a glass door, but as she thought about it she knew what she was in. Flora's mouth moved, but the wizards didn't hear anything.

"'Horologium!' the girl yells happily." Horologium said, Flora's mouth started moving again and Horologium just repeats what Flora was saying, "'You see Horologium can protect someone from anyone or anything and even cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping skin, itchiness and skin spots.' the girl says proudly."

"FLORA!" Many voices yelled, the wizards and Flora turned to the voices to see the Winx, the boys, and others. **(Others are Fairy Tail members. I'm just to lazy and in a hurry to write all the names... Even though I just made this small Author note :P ) **Horologium then jumped over to the others and let Flora out.

"Thank you so much!" Flora said with Horologium shook Flora's hand and then he disappeared. "Alright Winx I know you might not like this, but I want you to stay out of this." Bloom was about to say something but Flora cut her off. "I don't want to see any of you hurt! Your my friends and without your magic there not a lot you can do. So please I don't want any of you to be hurt!" The Winx all stood the shock, but nodded, it was easy to tell Flora cared for them and she was right without magic what can they do. "Alright Natsu, Gray, Erza, and me with take care of the wizards. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and guys I want you the protect the Winx. Petal your with me, happy go with Natsu, and Carla stay with Wendy." Everyone did what Flora said and went to where they were told.

"Well this isn't fair. I say we even the playing field." Ogron said with his hand glowing he made dozens of monsters appear to put the odds in the wizard' favor.

"Well this isn't fair either, but it does make this more fun." Gray said taking his shirt off and tossing it somewhere. "ICE-MAKE LANCE!" Gray then created multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards Gantlos. Only a few hit him, but it did little damage.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled as her body glowed and she was wearing a distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves **(Again to lazy to edit this. Got this from the Fairy Tail WIKI) **She went after Ogron. Using her sword, she and Ogron, who made a sword with his magic, started their fight

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." Natsu yelled building up power.

"NATURE DRAGON'S..."Flora also yelled building up power.

"ROAR" Both Flora and Natsu sent their attack and the same time which went for Duman and Anagan. But sadly Duman changed into a bird and flew away from Natsu's attack and Anagan, being the wizard of speed, got out of the way of Flora attack in time. The others were dealing with the monster.

"Open gate of the Scorpion... Scorpio!" Lucy called out as her golden gate key started glowing and out came Scorpio who is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs.

"We are going to knock you all down with our sand. Sand Buster!" Scorpio yelled, getting on his four limbs and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the monsters. A large amount of sand is then fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the monsters in a line and strikes them with great blunt power. **(this is how he talks by the way) **With Juvia she was standing in the ocean with monsters front of her.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia called out, sending scythe-like blades of water at the monster by swiping her arms which was destroying the monsters one by one. "Water Jigsaw!" Juvia then changed part of her body into a swirling mass of water slicers that slice the monsters in two then they would disappear. With Wendy and the boy who were standing close by the Winx.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled and quickly gather and release a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast at the monsters which sent them flying and when they would the ground they were disappear. The guys were fighting the monsters with their weapons, Nabu was using his magic. As everyone was fighting a monster, one of them made it behind of the Winx. "HEY LOOK OUT!" Wendy yelled to the Winx. When the Winx turn around they saw the monster who jump at them. The monster was about to hit the Winx.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" A male voice yelled. The man is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. The man's arm was in a shape of a iron club, but is soon became his arm again. Next to him is a black Exceed with a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye "What going on here?"

"Gajeel, Pantherlily!" Wendy yelled and before she could explain what was happing a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, which is tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, came out from behind Gajeel. **(I suck at outfits so for some characters who have more then one outfit just pick the outfit you like best.)** "Levy!" Wendy ran over to them a told them what was happing and who the Winx were. After finding out what was going on Gajeel and Levy join the battle, Gajeel went over to where the battle with the wizards was and Levy stayed with the Winx.

"Don't worry I may be small, but with my kind magic these monsters don't stand a chance." Levy said to Winx as she took out a pen. "Solid Script: Fire!" Out of thin air the words 'fire' popped up, they were spelled in fire and they were sent to the monsters. "My magic is called Solid Script. It materializes solid words in their depicted form, i.e. writing "fire" would create fire." Levy started to create more stuff and send them at the monsters. Pantherlily stayed with levy, many monsters were coming at him so next thing you know he growing in to a very buff cat and started to swing his sword around at the monsters. Gajeel just punched his way though the monsters.

"The Wizards are stronger then before. It never took this long to kick their butts." Flora said who was out of breath. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were doing alright, but Flora doesn't have as much of her magic in her as the other 3, she was running out of nature in her. She was about to fall to her knees when she saw Gajeel running towards them and then a idea that was just crazy... and destructive enough to work popped in Flora's head. "GRAY AND ERZA GO HELP THE OTHERS! NATSU, GAJEEL AND WENDY COME HERE!" Everyone who name was called wonder what Flora had in mind till in clicked in there minds. After doing what Flora said Erza and Gray took care of the monsters and Flora, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy formed a horizontal line in front of the Wizards.

"NATURE DRAGON'S..." Flora yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." Natsu yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S..." Gajeel yelled.

"AIR DRAGON'S..." Wendy yelled.

"...ROAR!" They all yelled, letting all their magic at the same, nature, fire, iron, and air working together. **(wish I could see that) **None of the wizards had time to get out of the way so when the attack hit them it sent them flying so far no one could see them and since they were went so far all the monsters disappear. Everyone cheered when they saw they won the fight, but when they saw what the forest looked like after their attack the Dragon Slayers were scolded by Erza... well Flora and Wendy were scolded as for Natsu and Gajeel let just say they will be sleeping for the whole night and most of the morning.

"Well I guess since that is taking care of, we all need to get some rest for tomorrow. Pantherlily and Happy please take the boys him." Erza said as she calmed down after beating on Natsu and Gajeel.

"Aye sir." Happy said as he grew his wings, and started to carried him home, the guys, after kissing their girlfriends, and Gray followed him back to Natsu's. Pantherlily did the same as he flew off to his and Gajeel's house. The girls smiled at each other as they walked back to Erza's room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I shall be stopping here and I don't know when I'll be able to work on the other chapters for my story because I will be going on vacation in less the two weeks, but if I get time off from having fun I might work on my other stories, I'm not saying this isn't fun because I LOVE working on stories. Please commentPM me if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next and I'll do my best to add it. Also please tell me how you like my story. **


	5. Another AN, sorry

I'm so sorry for not posting anything, my mind have been everywhere, but here, plus with a mega writer's block, I could not update anything, I hope you can forgive and I know I may not have a right to ask this, but I need help on this. I would like to give magic from FT to the Winx, but I'm have trouble think what magic is good, I only have a few ideas so please help me, comment who and what magic you think that person should have like this:

Helia- Pict Magic

This will really help me in updating my stories, so please help me


End file.
